Poochy
Poochy (ポチ) (AKA Pochi, or Pooch) is a character in the Power Instinct series, first introduced as a transformation of Kintaro Kokuin in Power Instinct 2, and is the only transformation who has appeared as a character separate from Kinta in more than one game. He has been reimplemented as a transformation since Bonnou no Kaihou. The spelling of his name tends to differ from game to game. About Poochy Kinta Kokuin can transform into a dog-like "superhero" thanks to his deceased dog Poochy. He died on January before the tournament in Power Instinct 2, but Poochy's loyalty to Kinta is so strong that even after his death he still protects Kinta, giving him all of his strength to fight. For this reason, Poochy is unique in that he is more of an individual character than the other transformations, who are more like alternate personas. He speaks with growls, whimpers, barks, and howls. Poochy is very friendly and likes to make new friends, but is really sensitive to criticism, as it is not only shown in some quotes, but also in his ending in Matrimelee, where Sissy breaks his heart after rejecting him because she doesn't like dogs. http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/neogeo/c/mapoo.htm He is also the only character who can understand Saizo's "Popepepa" code language. Special Moves Originally, the names for Poochy's moveset are written as the sounds a dog would make. For international versions of the game, Atlus gave new official names which differ a bit from the translations of Poochy's barks from the original names of his techniques. In this list, the names for the international version are written in brackets. *'Kuun kuu Wan Wan (Dig here Bow Bow)' - Poochy digs at the ground furiously, throwing bones at his opponent. Sometimes. Acording to Atlus, "Kuun kuu Wan wan" would translate as "Dig here bow bow" however is not clear what does "bow bow" means *'Guun Wan Wan (Heavy Dig)' - Poochy digs at the ground furiously and digs out a giant yen coin that engulfs his foe in flames when it hits. *'Boow Bow (Doggy Dive)' - Poochy comes barreling into his opponent from the air. the meaning of "boow bow" is Flying Body Attack. *'Uuuuu (Falling Dive') - Much like the above move, but travels more along the ground. No meaning for the name of the technique is given. *'Waan (Doggy Slash)' - Poochy throws his ears back in a deadly slashing move.The name of the technique would translate as "Ear Extend" *'Bau Wau (Doggy Charge)' - Poochy jumps back and charges at the enemy with his shoulder for a fearsome attack. The name of the technique would translate as "Shoulder Charge" *'Guan Guan Guan (Pochi Special)' - Grabbing his opponent, Poochy knocks him/her to the floor, then leaps out of his costume, brandishing a giant iron mace. He then slams the mace down on his opponent from above when he comes back down. He had this super attack in Power Instinct Legends. *'Here Caesar' - Much like Kinta, Poochy calls forth Caesar to ram into his enemy. *'Kyaan Wain' - Poochy spins around, unleashing a gigantic, powerful cyclone. He also has a special version of this move where he throws two giant cyclones when executed when his stress flame is up. Quotes *"Garn, garroon!" cleaned your clock! *"Wah-oon, kun." forgive me. *"Galoowaf!" chewed you to a pulp! *"Kyoon kyoooo..." beast. I just wanted some kindness. Music Themes *''Warugaki Yochien Enta (Kindergarten Brat Ballad)'' - Power Instinct 2 *''Enji Ensou Ni Yoru Aku Gaki Youchien Enka'' - Power Instinct Legends *''Bokurano HiMiTsu (Our Secrets)'' - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances *Power Instinct 2 *Power Instinct Legends *Power Instinct Matrimelee *Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou *Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Sprites Gallery Image:PoochyPI.jpg Image:Poochyface.jpg Image:Poochy2.jpg Image:Pochy_PIM_Portrait.jpg Pochydeath.jpg|Poochy's death prior to the events in PI2 Pochybw1.jpg Pochy 001.jpg Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Transformations Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters